Objectives: Yew trees (Taxus spp.) are the sole source of taxol, an anticancer agent in short supply. Economic exploitation, reduction of habitat, and other forces have depleted Taxus populations both in North America and elsewhere. This proposal addresses la global initiative--to conserve diversity within Taxus populations in order to maintain long-term viability of these species and ensure a continuous supply of taxol for clinical studies and subsequent therapeutic use. The intent of this symposium is to provide a forum to: 1. Define the status of Taxus resources native to North America, cultivated ornamentals and their hybrids from Eurasia; 2. Identify and review the economic and environmental pressures and forest management practices that threaten the viability of native Taxus species; 3. Explore and assess conservation strategies to maintain diversity within remaining populations; 4. Evaluate the utility of quantitative approaches to determine the effectiveness of these interventions.